


five things ward said to skye that she was never meant to hear

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, these feels are nothing we were ever trained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skyeward + the otp prompt: <i>things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	five things ward said to skye that she was never meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> OUCH.

1\. 

she’s in the medbay on the bus. they can’t get her vitals up quick enough. 

“i _can’t_ lose you.”

* * *

2\. 

“i am not a good man, skye.”

* * *

3\. 

his heart’s been stopped.

“ ‘kye – i lo –”

* * *

4\. 

he keeps running into the walls just to drown out the regret in his head. 

“i’m _sorry_.”

* * *

5\. 

there’s a stranger wearing her face. 

he tells her everything he’s ~~needed~~ wanted to since she put four bullets into his side. 

then he tells her:

“the only person who can save you is _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
